


Broken Fabricator, Trapped in a Store

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: DC - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, God knows what could happen, Shopping, Trapped in a freaking store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: Sara and Snart go shopping for the Legends.





	Broken Fabricator, Trapped in a Store

"Leonard, we don't need five boxes of Popsicles," Sara sighed, putting them back.

The two of them were in 2017, buying food for the crew of the Waverider. The food fabricator had been malfunctioning, and it was going to take some time for Rip and Jay to repair it.

"We're only looking for the basics. Milk, bread, cheese, some fruits and vegetables, and lunch meat." She pushed the cart along the aisle and dropped two loaves of whole-wheat bread into the basket.

"Why Rip chose us to do this, I have no- Snart! I'm pretty sure liquor doesn't fall under "the basics!'" 

They continued to weave through the rows of food, debating what was "basic." Whenever Sara wasn't looking, Snart would slip something off the shelves into the pockets of his parka. 

"The store closes in five minutes," the voice over the loudspeaker crooned.

"We better hurry," Leonard said, stating the obvious.

Now rushing through the store, they were snatching everything they needed form the shelves and throwing it into the cart.

"Sara, we only have a minute left!"

"I know, I know! We still need the milk!"

The dairy was in the back corner, next to the stock room.

Sara was running so fast, she almost collided with the ice cream freezer. Snart caught her around the waist, and she came to a screeching halt.

"Thanks, but I don't think me crashing into a dairy case requires you saving me."

"Still glad to help," he responded with a smirk.

"I'm sure you were. Nice try."

She opened the door and handed him a a carton. He was about to place it in the basket of the cart, when the lights went out. The only thing they could see was the dim light coming from the row of freezers.

"Uh... Leonard?"

There was the sound of doors sliding shut, and a programmed voice on a security system stated robotically, "Alarm on."

"It appears we're locked in."

"Yeah... so, what are we going to do about it? We can't really break a door or window open, or we might set off the alarm, and cause a time paradox or whatever." Sara sighed and sat down in front of a cheese stand.

"That's silly. I've disarmed dozens of security systems!" Snart scoffed.

"Without your fancy tools?"

His face fell. It was extremely likely that a supermarket would not carry the equipment he needed to take down the system.

"So, that means-"

"-we're stuck here all night."

"Well, was should we do in the meantime?" He said with a grin.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, Leonard. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You want to steal a kiss from me, you better be one hell of a thief."

 

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm.. a drinking contest?"

"Not what I'd expect from an assassin, but sure."

Snart began to walk toward the liquor section, but noticed Sara wasn't following.

"You did say 'drinking contest,' right?"

"Leonard, I'm not getting drunk while locked overnight in a grocery store with you. I was thinking more along the lines of soda?"

He groaned. "I'm out. If you need me, I'll be over by the freezers."

Snart walked over to the frozen foods, and opened the door. He was about to sit down amidst boxes of Eggo waffles, when something whizzed by him. He turned his head just in time to see Sara crash a shopping cart into some shelves of cereal, and fall over laughing.

"Come on, Snart! Try it, it's fun!" She called out from under a pile of boxes of Froot Loops.

"Not exactly my idea of 'fun' but I'll bite."

Leonard walked over to the nearest cart, and backed up against the far wall. He got off to a running start, and as he got up to speed, hopped in.

Just missing Sara, who was already racing back to the other end, he began to rock the cart side to side. It began to swerve, eventually colliding with a small marshmallow rack.

"What did I tell you?"

"You told me it was fun, but don't you think bumper cars would be even more so?"

Their eyes met, and they began racing down the aisle towards each other. Moment after they climbed in, the fronts of the carts slammed together. WHAM!

Both of them fell out, panting and laughing.

"Again?"

"Why not?"

After many more crashes, and a few misses, the two troublemaking Legends strolled around the store, searching for something else to do.

"Well... I suppose I could go for a drink now..." Sara said slowly.

A few bottles later, the two were stumbling through the candy aisle, with Leonard's arm around her shoulder.

"Lenny, this is the most fun I've had in a long time," she mumbled, her words slurring a little.

"I had fun too," he said, sounding tired.

They made their way over to the outdoor furniture, where some lawn chairs were on display. After pushing them together, and flopping down, Sara said sleepily, "I sure hope we... aren't like this... when Rip finds us..."

And with that, she drifted off, her head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
